SIN DAÑO A TERCEROS
by La chica Melocoton
Summary: ¿Porqué cuando lo tienes todo y disfrutas de tu familia te reencuentras con aquel amor imposible? Dos jovenes Ichigo y Rukia, que en su juventud estaban enamorados pero se separaron por una discución se reencuentras tras diez años. ¿Como estar juntos sin dañar a terceros? 100% IchiRuki aunque haya RenRuki y Hime-Ichi.
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis amados IchiRukis. Ya se la horrible noticia, yo tambien llore mares como ustedes pero ya saben del rumor, Tite Kubo lo hizo por venganza a la SJ.

Y si algun Hime-Ichi lee esto no me importa realmente que su pareja fue ¨Cannon¨ todos sabemos que fue forzado.

Traigo este pequeño Fic, no se cuantos capitulos tendra pero es una representacion de ese amor forzado que hubo e el manga.

Me vale tres mil hectareas de Salchica.

 **VIVA EL ICHIRUKI**

 **EL ICHIRUKI ES REAL, ES AMOR.**

Ahora si a lo que venimos.

 _ ****ACLARACIONES****_

 **—1 La historia es de mi total autoria.**

 **—2 Los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo solo los tomo prestados y plasmo mis ideas en ellos.**

 **SIN DAÑO A TERCEROS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Capitulo 1_ ** _¨Quizas¨_**

 _Pvos: Kuchiki Rukia_

Estaba todo listo, la maleta roja estaba llena de ropa hasta el tope. Me sentía muy nerviosa, trate de recordar si es que llevaba todo y no se me olvidaba nada. Estando en mi recamara di la vuelta y el espejo pude ver mi reflejo, el cabello estaba desaliñado, tenia los ojos tristes y no dejaba de tocar mis manos impaciente.

—¿Estas segura que llevas todo? —preguntó Renji, mi esposo.

—Si cariño, no quisiera irme así y dejarlos solos.

—No será por mucho tiempo, —acaricio gentilmente mi mejilla y me miro tiernamente— recuerda que en un par de días estaremos allá, no podemos sacar a Ichika de la escuela en estos momentos y tú tienes que estar en el funeral.

—Lo sé, solo que, no quiero estar sin ti, no se si... no quiero llorar.

Sus manos tomaron mi rostro, lo levantaron y me dio un pequeño beso. Por un segundo me aferre a sus brazos, no quería que me dejara ir, tenia miedo.

—Estarás bien Rukia, allí estará Byakuya, se que es como un padre para ti.

Suspire fuertemente y a lo lejos, en el pasillo vi a mi pequeña pelirroja. Sonrió y se hecho a correr, ya la esperaba en mis brazos, la cargue y Renji me ayudo torpemente para soportar su peso poniendo su brazo tras mi espalda.

—Papá me dijo que más tarde te alcanzaremos en casa del tío Byakuya.

—Así es cosita —acomode detrás de su oreja un mechón rojizo— los estaré esperando.

Besé su pequeña nariz y dio un respingo, me sonrió y no pude evitar devolvérsela.

Ese mismo día tome un vuelo hacia la playa de Atami, en la prefectura de Shizuoka. Mi hermana Hisana ha muerto, al fin esa terrible enfermedad la venció, desde hace 10 años que no doy una pisada en ese lugar y me siento muy culpable de no haberla visitado ni cuando sabia que estaba desahuciada, solo estaban esperando el momento; no pude estar con Byakuya por este miedo a verle, no se si él aun vive ahí o si es que esta vivo o muerto, no se nada de él y prefiero que así se quede.

Si por mí fuera tan solo me quedaría al funeral y listo pero tengo que esperarme pues su abogado dará lectura al testamento y será dentro de unos días, otra opción seria que regresara y cuando llegara el abogado ir de nuevo pero ni el dinero que gano ni el de Renji alcanzaría para pagar tantos viajes.

Hace años que no recordaba esos días cuando era mas joven, la playa, su sonrisa, su cabello naranja sus ojos tan marrones, el tiempo que pase a su lado, todo vuelve a mi mente como lo peor y lo mejor de mí.

.

.

.

 _Pvos: Kurosaki Ichigo_

— ¡Hola Familia!

Grito Orihime mientras cargaba a Kazui y yo entraba con todas las maletas. Al fin eran las vacaciones de verano y desde hace seis años los venimos a visitar. Papá corrió a saludar a mi esposa y a cargar al pequeño Kazui.

— ¿Cómo has crecido tanto? No parece que tienes cinco años.

— ¿Cómo les fue en el vuelo Ichi-nii? —pregunto Karin mientras besaba en la mejilla a Orihime.

—Estuvo bien. —me limite a decir.

— ¿Y Yuzu?

—Esta en la cocina Orihime.

—Iré a ayudarla —Me dedico una mirada de complicidad, yo asentí y desapareció.

— ¿Ichi-nii me acompañas a la tienda?

—Claro.

El viejo balanceaba a mi hijo en el aire simulando que él era un avión, es un idiota pero se que nunca lastimaría a mi pequeño. Salí tras de Karin, cerré la puerta y nos dirigimos a la tienda, me extraño que no llevara un bolso pues cada que lo hace carga una.

El camino era silencioso estábamos a unos metros de llegar, Karin estaba delante de mi y se detuvo cuando dijo algo que me helo la piel.

—Rukia va a venir.

— ¿Qué? —sentí un sabor amargo en mis labios, mi lengua se despego con dificultad de mi paladar y un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo.

—Hoy por la mañana murió Hisana —Se giro a verme y no se que expresión encontró en mi rostro pues agacho la mirada en un tono de culpabilidad▬ De hecho hoy la están velando, no quisimos ir pues tu venias, creí que te habías fijado en la casa.

—No me di cuenta.

Y era verdad, en todos los años que venimos por vacaciones de verano nunca he girado para ver la casa, esta justo enfrente de la casa de mi familia pero ni de reojo la veo.

—Puede que llegue hoy o mañana, quizás ya este ahí.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo el que ella este aquí?

No dije su nombre apenas pude imaginarla, no la veo aun y ya quiero regresar corriendo a mi hogar en California.

—Tienes razón.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos por un segundo, agacho de nuevo su mirada y dijo que no necesitaba nada de la tienda, paso a mi lado caminó de regreso a la casa y yo me quede ahí unos segundos, guardando mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón sintiendo la luz de los autos que pasaban a mi lado. La luna era grande esa noche, ella estaba de camino, o peor aun, quizás la vea hoy, quizás mañana. ¿Tendrá pareja y una familia como yo? ¿Seguirá siendo la misma? ¿Y si esta soltera? ¿Y si me espero como yo la espere? ¿Por qué llego tan tarde?

No.

Tengo una familia, tengo una mujer que me ama y es buena, tengo un hijo hermoso al cual amo. No puedo pensar en ella.

¿Y si regresamos? ¿Qué le diré a Orihime? ¿Cuál será la excusa perfecta para no volver a verte…?

—Rukia.


	2. Chapter 2

CocoDriloDeLaCaleta: Muchas gracias, espero diario subir un cap nuevo excepto los domingos. Y si, yo también ando buscando mi dosis IchiRuki por todos lados, sería lindo ver algunos de tus dibujos ichirukistas n.n y no, somos muchos ichirukistas en este mundo no estamos solos. 

Pd: De hecho este Fic esta inspirada en esa canción de Arjona y también en la canción Te acuerdas de mi?. Al final del Fic pondré todas las canciones que me inspiraron. 

Jailys: Muchas gracias nena, por tu amistad y por estar loquilla como yo. Ustedes me dan ánimos de seguir :3 n.n 

Pues a lo que venimos

siguiente capítulo 

**_¿Te acuerdas de mí?_**

 ** _Capitulo 2_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pvos: Kuchiki Rukia_**

Cuando el taxi dio vuelta en la calle donde apenas viví unos cuantos años, apreté mi bolso contra mi pecho respire profundo y gire la mirada hacia la izquierda para evitar ver esa casa.

La casa seguía igual que siempre, el naranja y violeta coloreaban el cielo indicando que muy pronto anochecería, estaba adornado el porche de flores, mil lirios blancos en jarrones grandes plateados, la puerta estaba abierta y Byakuya ya me esperaba afuera. Apenas se estaciono el taxista Salí corriendo del auto impulsada por mi vergüenza a no estar con él en los momentos mas difíciles. Byakuya me recibió en sus brazos, su abrazo fue tan fuerte que me dio el valor para no llorar.

—Hola Rukia —murmuro.

—Hola Byakuya, lamento todo esto, perdóname por no venir antes.

—Silencio. No te culpo y menos Hisana.

Levante la mirada y sus ojos violetas me miraban con dulzura y ese amor paternal que me acompaño desde que llegue a este hogar por primera vez.

—Pasa —dijo—Yo pagare el taxi y recibiré tus maletas.

Asentí con la cabeza y entre cuidadosamente. Ya había varias personas ahí, alrededor del ataúd marrón de mi hermana. Todos vestían de negro, unos murmuraban cosas que no pude entender, otros tomaban agua, sentados frente a Hisana y unos mas me vieron de reojo.

—Rukia.

Una vox que siempre recordaría con amor me llamo a lo lejos, cerca del comedor estaba Kisuke Urahara, dueño de la tienda que no esta muy lejos de aquí, un gran amigo.

—Kisuke —le dedique una media sonrisa, él me abrazo y tenia una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo has estado? Hace años que no sabia de ti.

—Muy bien gracias, lamento no venir.

—No te preocupes —engancho su mano en la mía— ahora estas aquí y con eso basta.

—Si no te importa quiero ir a ver a mi hermana.

Él, asintió con mucha educación, unos cuantos conocidos me saludaron a lo lejos, yo solo sonreí tímidamente mientras cruzaba la sala. Llegue al ataúd y pude verla, toda hermosa, tan parecida a mi, su piel pálida, su cabello estaba corto, vestía un kimono blanco y entre sus manos había una rosa roja, a ella no le gustaban pero Byakuya le regalaba una cada cumpleaños. Ella hubiera querido tener una en sus últimos momentos. Me quede un rato viéndola, así se veía tan serena que creí que si lloraba podría despertarla.

Me sorprendió que no derrame ni una lagrima, quizás por todos los que estaban o tal vez por que a ella no le hubiera gustado e lo mas mínimo.

Una mano se posos en mi hombro, al girar Byakuya me dijo que mis maletas estaban en mi antigua alcoba, le di las gracias, tome su mano y lo abrace de nuevo.

Su rostro estaba duro, rígido por evitar llorar, Byakuya siempre dio un aire de elegancia y rectitud, no se cuantas ganas tiene de llorar, de gritar y maldecir como yo.

Lo solté y me dirigí a mi antigua habitación para poder cambiarme.

 _ **Pvos: Kurosaki Ichigo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Todos habíamos terminado de comer, Orihime aun batallaba con Kazui para que no se manchara la ropa.

Ella sintió que la veía y me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa con cariño pero me sentí como un patán, imagine ese cabello naranja por uno negro y esos ojos marrones por unos violetas.

Y en realidad no es la primera vez que así lo imagino, todas las mujeres que lleve a mi apartamento tenían algo de ella, su cuerpo, sus labios, su cabello, sus manos, intentaba hacer un rompecabezas de ella pero nunca era Rukia, jamás fue ella aun por mucho que se parecieran, tanto la busque como un maldito loco. Desde que me fui a Estados Unidos Orihime me brindo su amistad, siempre supe que estaba enamorada de mí. Ya no soy un niño ya tengo 37 la escogí por dos cosas. Estaba viejo, necesitaba una esposa y dos, ella es totalmente opuesta a Rukia, creí que si me casaba con alguien que tuviera sus ojos, su cabello o su cuerpo ya era engañarla pero en realidad no hay mucha diferencia, siempre pienso en ella, a veces con amor, a veces con odio.

Todos se levantaban de la mesa, cerré los ojos por un segundo recordando lo que era ella, sus ojos orgullosos y ese mal humor que siempre se cargaba. Sonreí por un segundo, la idea de tenerla me enloquecía y no pude evitar pensar que estaba tan solo cruzando la calle ella estaba ahí.

—Bueno, yo los dejo —mi padre se despidió de Kazui y Orihime.

— ¿A dónde vas papá Isshin? —pregunto Kazui.

—Voy a casa de los Kuchiki —preste atención a lo que decía sin ser obvio▬ Murió Hisana, una chica que vivía enfrente de esta casa, la frecuente mucho en el hospital y varias veces la atendí, tenia una extraña enfermedad en los pulmones.

—Lo lamento —Orihime siempre tan gentil.

—No te preocupes querida —mi padre la consoló—. Ella fue una mujer extraordinaria, dedico toda su vida para encontrar a su hermana menor. Cuando era una niña vagaba por las calles con su hermana de brazos, ella no tenia dinero, vivía de lo que la gente le daba ella n podía cuidar de su hermana y la dejo en un orfanato. Hisana creció y poco a poco salió a delante y desde que se caso no paro de buscar a su hermana, y la perseverancia puede mucho, la encontró.

—Vaya, eso es hermoso. El amor de hermanos puede mucho. De mis condolencias a la familia Kuchiki. ¿Todos irán?

—Claro, saben que están en su casa, no tardaremos mucho.

— ¿Iras tú Ichigo?

Todos volvieron a verme, me levante de la silla y negué con la cabeza.

—La verdad no familiarice mucho con ellos.

—Creo que deberías venir con nosotros, Ichigo —sentencio mi padre, él sabia mi historia con Rukia, Todos en esa casa y calle lo sabían menos mi esposa y mi hijo.

—Ve Ichigo, yo estoy cansada del viaje, me iré a dormir con Kazui. Despídete de papá.

—Buenas noches papi.

—Descansen.

Orihime y mi pequeño subían las escaleras cuando fulmine con la mirada a mi padre, él sabía lo que en mi mente le reprochaba.

—Tú más que nosotros debería estar ahí, Hisana siempre te abrió las puertas de su casa y te defendió de Byakuya..

Suspire con fastidio, me rasque la nuca y bufe:

—Vamos.

Salimos todos, Ninguno de nosotros vestía de negro excepto Karin, quien llevaba una blusa negra de mangas largas.

Aun no cruzaba la puerta y ya había agachado la cabeza, las luces amarillas de adentro eran pacificas. Mis ojos solo se posaron en el piso, escuche algunos saludos susurrante pero apenas los escuchaba y respondía, no saque mis manos de los bolsillos de mi pantalón para nada, estaba muy asustado, me sentía presionado.

Caminaba siguiendo los pasos de Yuzu delante de mi y cuando escuche un "Lo lamento tanto Byakuya" sabia que lo mas probable es que ella estuviera ahí.

Levante la mirada con temor y al lado de un hombre pálido de cabellos negros largos estaba una pequeña mujer, era hermosa, su piel marfileña resaltaba bajo el vestido negro de encaje que descubría sus hombros, su cabello recogido en una delicada coleta, quisiera haber podido ver sus ojos pero aunque estuvieran rojos por el llanto pero unas gafas oscuras me lo impedían, sentí un extraño malestar en el pecho, como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo en mi corazón, no se si me ha visto.

Abrazo a mi padre fuertemente y se quedaron así un momento mientras Yuzu, Karin y yo le dábamos nuestras condolencias a Byakuya, él ni siquiera noto mi presencia, sus ojos estaban perdidos aunque aun mostraba la elegancia que siempre reflejo.

Yuzu y Karin la abrazaron por un momento y se sonrieron, levanto el rostro y si no fuera por esas malditas gafas juraría que nuestras miradas se cruzaron y descargaron chispas.

—Gracias por venir —su voz fue seca y no se si fue por que hablaba conmigo o por el momento, asintió con lentitud y se aferro al brazo de Byakuya, él ni siquiera la miro.

—Lo lamento.

Fue todo lo que pudo salir de mi boca, solo eso y no se si me disculpaba por la muerte de su hermana o por la gran estupidez que cometí cuando me entere que ella iría a Inglaterra para terminar sus estudios y yo no quería que se fuera, ella nunca me tomo en consideración cuando de futuro se trataba. Ella fue la que decidió abandonarme, no yo. Ella supo que seguía viviendo en la misma calle y nunca vino ni de visita, si ella fue la que se quiso ir ¿Por qué buscarla? Aunque muchas veces se me gaste la vida tratando de saber de ella, moleste a Hisana para que me dijera algo de ella pero sus negativas me hacían rabiar.

Y ahora estamos frente a frente después de diez años y no se si se acuerda de mi. No se si recuerda que alguna vez hubo un ¨nosotros¨.


	3. Chapter 3

Mil gracias a:

.3363: Si, pobre de Bya-kun TnT pero necesitaba un pretexto con fuerza para volver a unirlos.  


SSofiXX: Gracias por decirme lo de los dialogos, si yo busco mi Fic o mi documento ahi estan eres la segunda persona que me comenta esto. Segun yo, ya estan bien los guiones si no es asi, por favor comentame otra vez ese error :( Por ahi me dijo una amiga que ff aveces te borra los dialogos.  


Foreveryour: U.U desgraciadamente si, solo nos queda esta opcion para ver realizado el amor tan hermoso que hubo entre los dos, por ahi anda un rumor que Tite lo hizo por venganza a la SJ porque si tenia un final IchiRuki tendrian muchas ganancias y no recuerdo en que pagina de Facebook anda una teoria super acertada y para mi la ams creible donde Tite pone todo el sentimiento de enojo y tristeza en boca de sus personajes. Si puedo luego paso el link. 

Tambien mil gracias a las personitas que me pusieron como favorito y me siguen :3

* * *

 _ ****ACLARACIONES****_

 **—1 La historia es de mi total autoria.**

 **—2 Los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo solo los tomo prestados y plasmo mis ideas en ellos.**

* * *

 _ **¿Por que ahora?  
**_

 _ **Capitulo 3**_

* * *

 _ **Pvos: Kuchiki Rukia.**_

Ahí estaba él, después de tantos años, al fin pude verle.

Recuerdo que, cuando éramos jóvenes, si algo me ponía triste me abrazaba y siempre tenía palabras que me aliviaban, pero esta vez, sus únicas palabras fueron un "lo siento". Vaya palabras.

Acaso lamenta el haberme dejado esa noche?

Flashback.

—No tienes de que enojarte Ichigo, aún no se sí me van a aceptar en Oxford.

—¡¿Que no me enoje?! Entonces si yo quiero comprar un departamento y no te pongo en mis planes ¿No te enojaría?

—Por supuesto que no, somos novios no estamos comprometidos, existe una enorme diferencia en eso!

—¡¿Eres una idiota?! Yo te amo Rukia, ¡¿No te sirvió todas las veces que te dije que lo eras todo?! ¡¿Que eres mi mundo?! ¡¿Que sin ti no se como seguir con su velocidad?!

—Lo se Ichigo pero también tengo sueños y anhelos.

—¡Entonces no valgo nada!

—Yo no quise decir eso tu eres quien...

—¡A la mierda todo eres una hipócrita!

Di un par de zancadas y le sí una bofetada.

—Si eso crees de mi ¿Qué haces aquí? —el enojo y la furia me dominaron, gruñí entre dientes— ¡Largate! —tire de su camisa mientras contenía mis lágrimas.

Él se limitó a sonreír con amargura, se subió a su camioneta y lo vi alejarse.

Nunca entendió que primero estaba su mamá y que yo no sería un obstáculo para que se quedara aquí.

Días después me fui a Inglaterra y se que un mes después la señora Kurosaki falleció, me odie a mi misma por no haber estado en esos momentos en los que Ichigo me necesitaba, no podía hablarle después de eso.

Yo también debería disculparme.

Creo que él siempre estuvo aquí, jamás hable de él con Hisana y Byakuya. Y ellos sabían que ese tema no se tocaba.

Flashback end

—Hisana siempre fue buena conmigo aunque no lo merecía.

—Ella siempre fue amable con todo el mundo, aunque fueran de lo peor —suspire imaginando el rostro de mi hermana mayor.

—Me parece bien que hayas venido a despedirte —¿Porqué seguía hablando? Quería que se fuera de inmediato—. ¿Te quedaras? —pregunto esperanzado.

—Sólo unos cuantos días hasta que den lectura a su testamento.

—¿Aún vives en Inglaterra?

—Si no te importa, no quiero hablar de ello hoy.

—Esta bien, te comprendo.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando di un paso tras él y jale de su camisa blanca.

—Sólo quiero decirte que lamentó lo de tú mamá.

—Si de consuelo te sirve, creo que donde quiera que este ella está mejor, ya no sufrirán, ninguna de las dos.

Me quite las gafas y le sonreí, el tiempo nos cayo encima, creo que era más alto que antes, su cabello era muy corto, seguro por su empleo. Su espalda y su rostro había. Madurado, el tiempo no pasa en balde y nos consumió a los dos. Tenía el aire de un padre y esposo dedicado a su trabajo y la idea de que alguien más duerme en su cama me carcome. Quiero saber que fue de él, que fue de su vida ¿Es doctor como siempre lo quiso ser? Tenía tantas preguntas y no había tiempo para ellas. Quiero darle un fuerte abrazo, perderme en el perfume de su camisa, sentir que él también esperaba ese momento, irnos a alguna parte donde nadie pueda vernos. Volver a escuchar un "te amo".

—Tienes mucha razón.

Todo el tiempo contuve las lágrimas y mi voz se asfixio en aquella oración, no pude evitar sonreír con tristeza y llorar. Agache la mirada cuando las primeras lágrimas salieron, con una mano abracé mi propio estómago y con la otra sostuve mi frente.

Mierda.

Perdí la compostura frente a Ichigo, de todas las personas que estaban ahí tenía que ser con él, no estaba segura si los demás nos veían pues un gran porcentaje de los presentes saben cuanto nos amamos en el pasado.

Su enorme mano de acero me tomo de la cintura y me acerco con fuerza a su cuerpo, mis pies no querían soltar el piso, no quería que Ichigo me abrazara.

Su otra mano se aferró a mi cabeza y me acerco con más autoridad. Me estampe con un poco de brusquedad a su pecho, duro como la pared; un quejido salió de mi boca no soporté más, apretaba mis labios tratando de no llorar tanto, de gemir mientras lloraba pero era difícil contenerlo y menos sintiendo el cálido cuerpo de Ichigo, su perfume, su aliento miles de sentimientos sumados a una verdad en todo esto, mi hermana ya no volvería. Mi cuerpo jadeaba, mi pecho subía y bajaba descontrolada mente, sentía náuseas y me sentí mareada, mis ojos empezaban a ver oscuro. Alce la mirada e Ichigo me miro con horror.

—¿Rukia estas bien?

Eso fue lo peor de todo, entre lágrimas negué con la cabeza sentí que vomitaría ahí mismo, me solté de Ichigo y fui al baño de huéspedes que no estaba lejos de la escalera. Supe que el me escoltaba cuando dijo:

—Yo me encargo.

Corrí hasta el sanitario.

Después de vomitar enjuague mi boca y me refresque la cara, me sentía mejor, al verme al espejo supe que no me veía bien, estaba pálida y mis labios temblaban.

Cuando salí Ichigo estaba esperándome.

—Vamos a la cocina. —dijo mientras me examinaba con la mirada, me límite a obedecerle.

Al entrar nos sentamos en un pequeño comedor pasa sólo dos personas, Ichigo arrastró una silla juntó a la otra.

—Siéntate —pidió amablemente, le obedecí.

Se sentó a mi lado, tomó mi muñeca y observo el reloj de su celular, media mi presión. Estuvimos así un rato, mientras me soltaba acuso.

—Estoy seguro que no has comido nada.

—En realidad si comí un pedazo de dona al bajar del avión.

—Bueno, creo que deberías comer algo.

Se levantó y estaba apunto de irse, no quería que se fuera.

—¿Eres un doctor? —pregunte curiosa.

—Si, tuviste un ataque de pánico, te sugiero que comas algo ligero y vayas a la cama.

—¿Seguiste viviendo aquí, con tu familia?

No preste atención a su recomendación. Sólo, tan sólo quería saber más de él.

—No, me fui a Estados Unidos en cuanto tuve la oportunidad. ¿Y tu sigues en Inglaterra?

—No, hace cinco años que regrese, me quede en Tokyo.

—¡Vaya! Me imagino que seguiste tu carrera de ingeniera.

—Si. Así es.

—Bueno, me alegra que hayas conseguido sus sueños.

—Igual los tuyos.

Asentí y vi que en su mano brillaba un anillo dorado. Un anillo de casado. Sentí una puñalada en el corazón pero no podía reprocharle nada.

—¿Estas casado? —pregunte. Mi voz sonó demasiado preocupada, evite tener contacto visual pero era imposible.

Ichigo guardó sus manos en los bolsos de su pantalón y me miro apenado, como si hubiera cometido un error.

—Si, ¿Y tú?

—También. —mi voz sonaba como una disculpa—Casi cumplo 8 años de casada.

—¡Wow! —sacó una mano de su bolsillo y la paso por su cabello— No tardaste mucho en tener pareja después de que te fuiste.

Sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún punto de la cocina, nuestra mirada no se cruzo ni una vez, mordió su labio inferior y pude ver como sus puños se apretaban bajo la tela negra de su pantalón.

Tenía tantas ganas de decirle que jamás le olvide.

* * *

 _ **Pvos:Kurosaki Ichigo.**_

Una pareja.

Dos años después de irse se casó, y quizás fueron novios desde que llego a Inglaterra. ¿Esa era su prisa de irse y dejarme? Estoy creyendo que jamás me amo. Pero, eso ya no me corresponde sentir y cuestionar. Ella ya era una mujer que pasaba de los 30 años, toda una dama. Era tan hermosa verla con ese vestido que sólo mostraba parte de sus delicados tobillos y sus hombros.

Intente no mirarle a los ojos, silbe con pereza por lo bajo.

—Iré a fumar ¿Vienes? —pude notar una pizca desconfianza y asombro en su mirada.

—De acuerdo. —titubeo.

Se levantó y salimos por la puerta de la cocina que da a la parte trasera de la casa.

Camine a su lado y nos sentamos en las pequeñas escaleras de la entrada. Saque del bolso pequeño de mi camisa la cajetilla y del bolso izquierdo de mi pantalón un encendedor. Saque uno para mi y le ofrecí un cigarro pensando que ella se negaría pero en mi sorpresa ella lo tomo. Enarque una ceja incrédulo, ella levantó sus hombros y embozo una ligera sonrisa pero no llenaba esos ojos violetas de luz.

—¿Hace cuanto fumas? —pregunte mientras le ofrecía fuego.

—Hace ya mucho.

El humo gris salió por sus labios de rubí. Estoy consciente que durante estos diez años su boca gritaba un nombre cada noche pero tenía tantas ganas de besarla y recorrer esa piel que conozco de arriba a abajo.

O a caso será que como yo ella no tiene mucha intimidad con su pareja.

—¿Y tú?

Veo sus ojos sorprendido por lo mucho que deje ir mi imaginación. Ella espera una respuesta.

—¿Perdón?

—Te pregunte que si ya hace mucho tiempo fumas.

—Desde la muerte de mi madre. —confieso con naturalidad, nunca me ha gustado la facilidad con la que puedo ser sincero con ella. Incluso ahora se que es bastante obvio que la quiero abrazar.

Ella observa el pequeño conjunto de árboles que flaqueaban frente nosotros. Incluso a esta distancia se escuchaba el mar golpeando las rompeolas, era lo único que rompía el silencio entre nosotros.

No me contengo, su presencia, el aroma de su piel, los mechones de su cabello rebelde que bailaban con la brisa, no me pude contener y dije:

—¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué tenías que irte cuando más te necesitaba? No como novia, si no como amiga.

—No quería que desatendieras a tu mamá por mi culpa.

—No volviste...

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, ella se giró, apago el cigarro que aún no se consumía en sus labios contra la escalera. Lo dejo a un lado y sentí su abrazo, se lo correspondí sin dudar.

Hundí mi nariz en su cuello de porcelana y maldita sea, su collar de perlas me estorbaba en los labios, pude haberla besado. Respire hondo, como si en todos esos años nunca hubiese podido. La apreté tan fuerte que me pareció escuchar un quejido, no me importo. Su cuerpo había cambiado, sus pechos, su cintura, su cadera había cambiado, habían madurado.

—Lo lamento tanto —dijo contra mi hombro—. Nunca me perdonare el no haber estado cuando pasó ello.

No quería llorar, gire y levante mi rostro rocé su oreja con mi nariz y seguí así el camino hasta su frente. Me aleje un poco y su rostro no estaba muy lejos del mío, ella sí había derramado un par de lágrimas, solté mi mano de su cintura y seque esas lágrimas con mi pulgar, otras veces lo había hecho y mi piel se sintió bien, fue como sí tantos años use una piel sintética y hasta haberla tocado al fin el hechizo se rompió y era mi piel, mi corazón, mis ojos los que otra vez resplandecían por su figura.

—¿Puedo verte mañana?

—No.

—¡Ichi-nii!

La voz de Karin nos hizo dar un leve salto y soltarnos con rapidez, ella estaba en la acera esperándome.

No dije nada, sólo me levanté y me aleje, Karin no tenía buena pinta, estaba tan enojada que casi sus cejas eran una sola.

—Vamonos.

Asentí sin oposición, mientras Karin se alejaba yo di media vuelta y Rukia ya no estaba, casi fue como una ilusión.

Estábamos a punto de entrar a la casa cuando Karin me reprendió.

—Tienes una mujer que te ama y un hijo hermoso, no eches a perder por un amor del pasado.

Entro sin mirarme una sola vez.

Ya en mi antigua habitación Orihime estaba acostada y Kazui tenía su cabello entre sus deditos.

Por supuesto que quiero mucho a Orihime, es la madre de mi hijo, ella es tierna, dulce y jamás haría algo para herirme. Amo más que a nada a mi pequeño, pero también amo a Rukia, quizás nunca he estado con otra mujer sólo comparto mi cama con ella pero si que la engaño cuando pienso en Rukia que es la mayoría del tiempo y hace unos segundos estaba dispuesto en hacerle el amor a Rukia otra vez.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola familia Ichirukista!

Mil gracias a las personas que me leen, dejan comentarios, me agregaron como favorito y me siguen.

Ya tengo un final para este Fic sin que se destruya la familia de ambas parejas pero consolando nuestro corazón Ichirukista.

Tengo tantas ganas de subirlo que lo haré desde mi cel. Si alguien lo lee así todo feo es porque aún no lo edito. Mañana en la tarde lo arreglare.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Pvos: Kuchiki Rukia.

En la mañana sólo estábamos Byakuya y yo frente el ataúd de mi hermana, sentados en las sillas donde muchos conocidos y amigos se unían con nosotros en soportar su pérdida, hoy en la madrugada todos se habían ido, mi cuñado ya había dado instrucciones del lugar y horario en que mi hermana iba a ser enterrada.

—Tomen.

La señora Unohana era la enfermera de mi hermana mientras Byakuya estaba en el trabajo, apenas había llegado a los 40 y ya era viudo.

Le dedique una sonrisa a esa mujer, su presencia y su sonrisa eran reconfortantes. Nos dio una taza de chocolate y nos dio un plato con galletas y yo lo agradecí no había comido nada desde ayer y no hice caso a las instrucciones de Ichigo.

Suspire internamente.

Ichigo.

Era aún más guapo de lo que recordaba, su barba que apenas salía era torturadora, sus brazos, su aroma. Me perdí en mis pensamientos durante un minuto cuando, abruptamente, escuche una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

—¡Mami!

Mi pequeña Ichika estaba aquí. Me gire y en la puerta estaba Renji con muchas maletas a sus pies siendo recibido por la enfermera, deje mi taza y el plato de galletas en mi asiento, ella entro corriendo y me abrazo.

Llegaron antes de lo planeado.

Renji entro apenado y saludo a Byakuya.

—Es un placer al fin conocerlo en persona, Profesor Kuchiki.

—El placer es mío, Abarai Renji.

Mi pequeña no me soltaba del cuello.

—Amor, aún no saludas al tío Byakuya.

Mi nena se soltó el cuello y observo a mi cuñado sonrojandose.

—Hola —dijo con mucha seguridad.

—Eres más bonita en persona —dijo Byakuya con mucho amor, sólo lo había visto así con Hisana—¿Tienes hambre? —Ichika se limitó a asentir emocionada— vayamos a la cocina por un chocolate con hielos y galletas.

Ichika se bajó de mis brazos y Byakuya la cargo en los suyos, ya era una niña grande de ocho años pero a veces le gustaba ser mimada, como cualquier hija única. Renji y yo, los vimos desaparecer. Él dio la vuelta y se dirigió al ataúd de mi hermana, lo seguí con pesar.

—Es una pena Rukia.

—Al menos ella va a estar mejor.

Lo dije más consolandome, aún recuerdo la primera vez que la vi. Era como verme al espejo.

Ese tiempo yo estaba con Renji, en Londres, trabajábamos en una escuela infantil cuidando bebés por medio tiempo y después íbamos a la secundaria, todos se burlaban de nosotros pues éramos mayores y éramos becados. Renji casi siempre se deprimía pero yo le levantaba los ánimos, nuestras calificaciones eran las mejores a pesar de que trabajábamos. Nosotros nos ganábamos el pan de cada día mientras los otros sólo vivían de sus padres, como parásitos.

Renji siempre estuvo conmigo, desde niños. Siempre lo ame, él fue mi todo cuando no tenía a nadie.

El día en que Hisana y Byakuya llegaron, él me ánimo a irme con ellos a Japón.

Me dijo que nos reencontraríamos y ahora, después de tantos años es mi esposo.

Lo amo y le estoy agradecida inmensamente por ayudarme cuando niños, por darme a mi razón de ser, mi hermosa Ichika pero, aunque nuestra historia tenga demasiados años siempre recordare los cinco años que pase junto a Ichigo.

Muchas veces imagino que Renji es Ichigo y me odio a mi misma por hacerlo.

Yo le juré lealtad y aunque, desde que nos casamos, nunca he besado a nadie más o he estado en la cama de otro sí que le engaño con mis sentimientos.

—Siempre me sorprendió lo parecidas que son.

—Debes estar cansado por el viaje —puse mi mano sobre la suya— te enseñare mi antigua habitación, te prepararé el baño.

Renji me siguió, subimos las escaleras y recorrimos un largo pasillo hasta mi habitación, nosotros alcanzamos nuestros sueños. Terminamos nuestras carreras y aún así no somos tan ricos como Byakuya.

Abrí la puerta y cuando apenas cruzábamos Renji me giro con brusquedad y me besó apasionadamente.

—Tenía tantas ganas de verte —susurro cuando sus labios dejaron los míos.

—¿De dónde sacaste dinero para venir?

Me aparte de su abrazo sin que notara la prisa por separarnos. Tenía que explicarme como consiguió el dinero, nuestros ahorros para las vacaciones de verano se fueron en las clases de música para Ichika.

—Anoche tu cuñado me hablo y me dijo que nos prestaría dinero y que pasáramos las vacaciones aquí.

Puse los ojos en blanco, debí imaginarlo. Ayer cuando estaba fumando con Ichigo y su hermana lo llamo él estaba detrás de mi, en la puerta viéndonos, su mirada no era nada alentadora. Me levanté a prisa y entré de nuevo. Byakuya no me recrimino nada.

—No quisiera pasar aquí las vacaciones —me sinceré.

—Será lo que digas.

Volvió a besarme pero esta vez con delicadeza, pego nuestras frentes y yo respire profundamente tratando de calmar mis emociones. Ichigo estaba sólo cruzando la puerta y no sólo el amor por mi familia si no, también por el respeto a su esposa no voy hasta su casa y le robó los besos que me faltaron todos estos años.

...

...

...

...

…

…

Pvos: Kurosaki Ichigo.

Orihime duerme y otra vez siento esas ganas de querer olvidarla, al año que mamá murió me fui a Estados Unidos en ese entonces aún seguía la herida que Rukia había dejado. Iba a bares buscando chicas que fueran parecidas a ellas físicamente, apenas hablábamos por que sabía que sí tenía conversación las dejaría en la primer oportunidad. Casi siempre las tomaba en mi carro o en los baños del bar, nunca tuve relaciones con alguna en mi apartamento excepto con Orihime.

Mi esposa está acostada usa una camiseta rosa y delgada y unos short blancos que apenas y dejan algo a la imaginación. Nos casamos por que la embarace. Sólo fue una vez que lo hicimos cuando paso y ni siquiera era mi novia.

Yo estaba muy tomado en mi casa por la misma razón de siempre, Orihime llego alegando que estaba preocupada pues le marque y creyó que me había pasado algo entonces yo la tomé, la hice mía en ese momento y por Dios, me odio por haberlo hecho.

Fue su primera vez y yo como un patán me robe su inocencia en una borrachera y mientras se lo hacía no fui dulce y pensaba en sólo una persona; Rukia.

Cuando ella me dijo que seríamos papás mi mundo se vino abajo.

Le tenía afecto pero no la amaba y el hecho de decirle que abortara o que no me interesaba me parecía de cobardes.

Después de varios días me di cuenta que ella no era una mala mujer, sería una gran esposa y madre, además los años se me venían encima ya era hora de asentar cabeza.

Ella no tenía la culpa de mis inseguridades. Ella siempre es la que me besa, ella siempre intenta buscar consuelo en mis brazos y me busca en las noches por un poco de amor, yo la rechazo diciendo que estoy cansado o a veces no llego a casa justificandome por el trabajo.

Ella no merece esto.

Puedo pedir el divorcio, pero no me atrevo, ella no tiene la culpa.

Me quitó la ropa y me recuesto detrás suyo, su cuerpo está caliente y yo me aprieto contra ella intentando hacerle el amor pero un par de ojos violetas arrasan en mis pensamientos. Cierro los ojos y puedo verla otra vez con su largo cabello, sus hombros descubiertos y sus labios como un par de rosas abiertas esperando mis besos. Intentó bajar el short de Orihime pero me detengo, nuestra primera vez pensé en ella, todas las veces que lo hemos hecho pienso en ella para animarme, como hoy.

Orihime se voltea y está completamente dormida, respira lentamente y no puedo. Otra vez no puedo hacerle el amor.

Resignado giro su cuerpo y la abrazo fuertemente y me pongo a pensar en todas las veces que ella ha sido tan tierna y dulce conmigo, sus sonrisas y su paciencia para conmigo.

Karin tiene razón, ella no merece esto.

Al despertar ni Orihime ni Kazui estaban en la cama, se podía escuchar que abajo mis hermanas y mi esposa estaban preparando en desayuno y que mi padre jugaba otra vez al avión con Kazui. Me vestí rápidamente y cuando baje todos vestían de negro menos Kazui.

Evite preguntar la razón por la que vestían así pero lo más probable era que estaban listos para el entierro de Hisana.

—Buenos días —los salude y todos me sonrieron sin decir nada.

Me senté en el comedor para desayunar, mi padre se levantó del sillón y se sentó a mi lado.

—Hola papá.

—Hola —le sonreí y le impregné un beso en la cabeza.

—Mami dijo que iremos a un funeral.

Mi pequeño lo dijo sin entender que decía. Mis hermanas y Orihime pusieron comida en la mesa y se sentaron.

—¿Ichigo, no te importa sí vamos al entierro?

—Creo que no es lugar para Kazui.

Intento zafarme del tener que ver a Rukia otra vez y en esta ocasión con mi hijo y Orihime a un lado.

—Creo deberíamos ir, me contaron que frecuentabas mucho a esa señora. Además, podemos aprovechar y visitar a tu mamá.

—Como digas.

Trate de que mi voz no sonara fastidiada. Genial. Que hermosa escena será ver a Orihime y al amor de mi vida juntas.

Ni mi padre ni mis hermanas me vieron en un sólo momento.

Desayunamos tranquilamente, en silencio.

Todos esperaron a que me cambiara de ropa y por suerte siempre cargo con un traje de reserva para cualquier ocasión.

Con mucho nerviosismo me encamine al panteón con mi familia. No se que le habrán dicho a Orihime para que accediera, o que habrá preguntado ella para que mi familia solo dijera que la frecuentaba mucho.

Al llegar había mucha gente que yo conozco, amigos de la familia y conocidos, por desgracia casi todos los presentes saben que Rukia fue el más grande amor de mi vida.

La busco sin que se note, esta frente a mi, junto a Byakuya la veo, esta vez usa un vestido simple, sin mangas y sin decoración la falda deja ver sus rodillas pero más arriba no, un cuello en "V" deja entre ver el inicio de sus pechos pequeños, yo, me contengo.

Silenciosamente nos acercamos al ataúd y mi Kazui en manos de mi padre le dejan una rosa roja y cuando ella me ve, nota que Orihime se cuelga de mi brazo.

Aparta su mirada.

Una mano rodea su cintura. Un tipejo alto como yo pero pelirrojo la acerca a su cuerpo, ella ni se inmuta en contestar a su caluroso abrazo, siento que una bestia en mi interior rasga mi pecho queriendo salir y matarlo. Lo observo con el entrecejo fruncido y después descubro a una pequeña niña que le tira del brazo a ese imbécil, él suelta a Rukia, carga a la niña en sus brazos y Rukia le da un beso en su mano. La niña siente mi mirada y me ve, es su viva imagen sólo que tiene el cabello rojo, como ese hombre y me soy cuenta que es su esposo y su hija.

Quiero irme ya.

El tiempo pasa muy lento, tengo planeado decir que no me siento bien e irme con mi familia pero sería muy obvio para todos menos para nuestras respectivas parejas.

Al terminar el entierro cada uno se va acercando a los Kuchiki y les dan el pésame.

Orihime se une a mis hermanas para ir con Rukia, yo maldigo el momento en que, para complacer a mi familia por no verlos tan seguido prometí venir cada vacación de verano.

—Lamento lo de Hisana —dice mi padre con ternura a Rukia.

—Muchas gracias señor Kurosaki.

—Por favor, dime Isshin, siempre serás mi tercer hija.

Rukia se sonroja de una forma hermosa, eleva su mano para ocultar su sonrisa.

—Creo que aún no nos presentan.

La voz del pelirrojo cabeza de piña irrumpe el momento.

—Lo siento —Rukia se disculpa y señala al hombre y a la niña— Isshin, él es mi esposo, Abarai Renji y ella es mi hija, Abarai Ichika.

—Un placer Abarai —mi padre hace un apretón de manos con ese hombre, nos saluda con una media sonrisa pero yo no puedo ocultar mi enojo— Ellos son mis hijos, Karin, Yuzu e Ichigo. Y ellos son mi nuera y mi nieto, Orihime y Kazui.

—Un placer —dice el pelirrojo.

Mi familia sólo logra a asentir con la cabeza. Era una escena muy incómoda incluso Rukia se veía un poco molesta, apenas si me vio.

Mis hermanas apenas y cruzaron unas palabras con Rukia y su familia, Orihime se volvió a verme.

—¿Estas bien?

—Si —le sonrió con tristeza— Solo me siento un poco mal del estómago.

Me rasco la cabeza nervioso. Volteo buscando los ojos de Rukia pero ella ya no está, se va alejando poco a poco de mi.

Ya me había hecho la idea de ella en brazos de alguien más e incluso con una familia pero una cosa es la imaginación y otra es verlo con tus propios ojos.

Si tan sólo no tuviera a Orihime y ella no tuviera a su cabeza de piña este reencuentro sería distinto.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Este es el capítulo final._**

 ** _Se preguntarán por que tan rápido y sin mucha trama y es por dos razones, no quería separar a las parejas IH e RR la razón es que aunque no me cae bien Orihime y yo me quedaría con Renji ambos son buenas parejas, siempre han dado todo (en este Fic) por sus respectivos compañeros que separarlos pondría mal al IR así que traigo un final que consolara sus corazones. Soy IchiRuki y siempre lo seré. La otra razón es que tengo tres Fics que terminar y este fue (como otros dos) por mi dolor al final de Bleach._**

 ** _Gracias a las personas que me leen, que me agregan como favorito, me siguen y me ponen un lindo comentario, mil gracias._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Pvos: Kuchiki Rukia.**

Orihime.

Así se llama su esposa, ella era envidiablemente hermosa, alta y de un cuerpo que yo quisiera. Sentí una punzada de celos, ella era perfecta para ese idiota. Mire por la ventanilla mientras íbamos a casa. No quería pasar las vacaciones en esta playa, quería irme a casa en seguida.

—Tío Byakuya, ¿Me llevara a la playa?

—Mañana iremos. —aseguro mi cuñado.

Renji, quien estaba a mi lado tomo mi mano y me sonrió. Pude notar sus ganas de quedarse pero yo no quería.

Al bajar del auto Ichika salió corriendo directo a entrar, Renji, corrió tras ella gritando que no fuera niña mala. Byakuya se acercó y me recrimino.

—Rukia, debes entender por que hice venir a tu esposo e hija.

—No me meteré en la cama de Ichigo, eso lo aseguro.

—Se que no lo harías, eres una magnífica madre y esposa, pero por algo no habías venido todos estos años.

Lo fulmino con la mirada, él se ve tan sereno.

Giró la mirada y los Kurosaki van llegando, mi mirada se cruza con Ichigo. Necesito hablar con él y sin importarme los presentes levanto la mano y señalo mi muñeca con la otra, Ichigo entiende enseguida el mensaje e imita mi movimiento, sólo Yuzu lo ve, me enseña las palmas de su mano y yo levanto un pulgar.

Byakuya nos observa, doy un paso para entrar a la casa y él dice:

—Nunca me agrado, se que eras feliz. Por algo, tomaste tu decisión.

Byakuya pasa a mi lado. Entra a la casa y de nuevo volteo para ver la casa de los Kurosaki, las señales que le hice significaba que quería estar a su lado, que lo veía en el muelle y él puso la hora cuando enseño sus 10 dedos, significaba las 10 de la noche pero él como yo sabía que quizás sería imposible.

Ichigo me veía desde la puerta de su casa, todos los Kurosaki se habían ido, del bolso de su pantalón me enseño unas llaves y no lo dude más, corrí con el corazón casi en mi boca hasta donde él estaba, Ichigo corrió para abrir la puerta del carro y sentarse en el asiento del piloto, aunque la puerta de su casa estaba abierta al igual que la mía, nos importó un carajo si nos veían.

Condujo en silencio hasta el muelle, el lugar donde nos conocimos.

El atardecer se habría paso en tonos violetas, rosados, azules y naranjas. Al llegar las gaviotas y las olas del mar eran ensordecedoras, nunca volví a pisar una playa.

Nos bajamos en silencio.

Caminamos por el muelle hasta su final y ahí, frente a frente le dije lo que necesitaba aclarar hace tanto tiempo.

—Lo siento —la voz se me quebraba— nunca debí abandonarte, estaba segura que sí me iba sin decirte nada irías por mi y te olvidarías de tu madre. No pude... No pude separarlos.

—Perdóname a mi, cuando tuve la oportunidad nunca te busque.

Negué con la cabeza. Y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, rompí a llorar por lo que pudo haber sido y no fue.

Fuimos tan tontos, tan estúpidos que ahora hasta abrazarnos daña a terceros.

Ichigo levanta mi rostro y se que me va a besar.

—No —digo molesta.

—Dime que no me amas —gruño furiosos entre dientes— dime que como yo buscas mi calor en otros brazos, dime que ese amor es bueno pero no te llena.

Nos miramos a los ojos, estábamos llorando. Apreté mi boca avergonzada y molesta porque él también me amaba y complicaba las cosas.

No dije nada, siempre nuestros ojos se conectan y adivinamos lo que el otro piensa.

Con brusquedad levanto mi cuerpo y me beso fría y dolorosamente, un beso de despedida, eso era. Enrede mis manos en su cuello mientras el veneraba mis labios, mordisque el inferior y él el superior, fue increíble como todo mi cuerpo, mi células, mis poros recordaban a ese hombre. El beso se prolongó hasta que ya no podíamos respirar.

Nos soltamos y me que abrazandole fuertemente del cuello.

—Te amo Rukia.

—Yo también Ichigo.

—No podemos... —sentencio lo obvio.

—No.

Me soltó y acaricio mi rostro.

—Deseo que seas muy feliz —seco sus lágrimas y sonrió amargamente— quisiera un final distinto. Quisiera poder estar en contacto contigo, saber de ti y estar sí mi necesitas pero sería engañar más a nuestras parejas.

—Lo entiendo.

—Este es el adiós.

—Adiós, mi amor.

 **Pvos:Kurosaki Ichigo**.

—Adiós, mi mundo. Aún no puedo seguir a la velocidad que lleva sin ti.

La lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, pero no puedo abrazarla, no puedo besarla otra vez pues se que le propondría huir. Ella, llena de lágrimas se voltea y no me ve otra vez.

De nuevo tendré que aprender a vivir sin esos ojos violetas y sin su cabello azabache.

No digo nada más, me dirijo a mi carro y manejo como un maldito loco, las lágrimas no me dejan ver, mi celular suena y cuando lo saco del pantalón escucho el pitido de otro coche y en un segundo eterno sólo veo esos ojos tristes.

Abro los ojos. Todo es blanco siento mi cuerpo pesado, escucho algunas voces pero no logro entender nada. Creo que he muerto, siempre creí que de muerto no vería nada y no sentiría nada. De hecho casi no me puedo mover, me duele la cabeza y siento algo que me apriet el cuello.

—Vaya, al fin despertaste.

Escucho la voz de mi padre, intentó girar el cuello para buscarlo pero no puedo, de pronto aparece a un lado de mi, lo veo desde abajo, trae una bata.

—Papá ¿Qué paso?

—Chocaste, eso te paso.

—¿Y Rukia?

—Preocupada por ti.

—¿Y mi hijo? ¿Dónde esta Orihime?

Mi padre me observa con el ceño fruncido pero con una expresión divertida, como si hubiera dicho algo extraño y gracioso.

—¿Sabes como te llamas?

—¡Déjate de idioteces papá! ¿Ella no sabe que me fui con Rukia?

—¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Sientes vértigo? ¿No tienes náuseas?

—¡Ya viejo!

—Dime —sentencio con cara sería.

—Sólo me duele la cabeza.

Revisa mis ojos, revisa también mi suero.

—¿En qué fecha naciste?

—15 de Julio —sus preguntas estúpidas me estaban cabreando.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ichigo Kurosaki.

—¿Cuantos años tienes?

—37.

—Bien —se sentó a mi lado y me miro a los ojos— ¿En qué año estas?

—2017.

—Hijo, toma esto con calma. No tienes 37, tienes 27 años, estamos en el 2007.

—¡Ya déjate de babosadas! Quiero ver a mi esposa y a mi...

Abrieron la puerta en medio de unos gritos femeninos.

—¡Necesito verlo!

Rukia entro golpeando la puerta y siendo perseguida por una enfermera, Rukia estaba joven, su cuerpo aún parecía el de una niña de 12 años y su cabello estaba corto. Apenas me vio su expresión cambió. La enfermera, extrañamente se parecía a Orihime, es más era ella, cabello naranja y largo, grandes curvas pero apenas si le preste atención.

¿Qué había pasado?

—Esta bien Orihime, déjala entrar.

Orihime me saludo a lo lejos y se fue. Rukia entro con lentitud.

—Lo siento Ichigo.

—Los dejare a solas y Rukia, háblale despacio, al parecer perdió la memoria.

—No la perdí —bufe molesto, y era verdad me acordaba de todo.

El viejo se fue, estaba empezando a creer que estaba loco, o que había saltado a una línea de tiempo al pasado, Rukia se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo con delicadeza, yo, apenas y la pude abrazar, me dolía todo mi cuerpo.

—Por mi culpa tuviste el accidente. Lo siento. ¿Si me recuerdas?

—No fue tu culpa y claro que te recuerdo, nada haría que me olvidara de ti, estamos conectados Rukia —sonrió con tristeza— Dime, ¿Qué paso la última vez que nos vimos?

—Estabas molesto por que no te dije lo de Oxford, en el muelle, te corrí y tu subiste a tu camioneta, me dejaste y chocaste.

—¿Aún no te vas a Oxford?

—No, han pasado dos semanas desde el accidente, estabas en coma.

—¿Tanto tiempo?

Creo que todo fue un sueño, una pesadilla.

—Si, ya no iré a Oxford.

No sabía que decirle, no se sí alegrarme o sentir culpa por que no se irá.

—Lo lamento.

—No te preocupes. La enfermera que entro conmigo se llama Orihime, ella me decía que te hablara todo el tiempo para hacerte volver, yo platicaba mucho con ella y me hizo entender que no debíamos separarnos así, enojados, podía que hiciéramos otra vez nuestras vidas y que, si nos reencontrábamos, los sentimientos del pasado volverían y ya no podríamos estar juntos.

Como en mi sueño, yo la perdía para siempre. Acerque su cabeza a mi pecho aunque doliera. Sí mi sueño fue una lección para no perderla, la acepto, no estoy loco, no salte en el tiempo. Sólo fue un sueño.

—Pues, sus pláticas eran fastidiosas porque me hicieron tener una pesadilla.

—¿Si me escuchaste?

—No literalmente, sólo soñé que tenías una familia con alguien más y yo... Yo con alguien más también tenía familia. Ya no podíamos estar juntos.

Le conté a Rukia todo mi sueño con lujo de detalle durante el tiempo que seguía en el hospital. Al poco tiempo, salí del hospital.

Lo primero que hice al salir del hospital fue estar con mi madre, ella seguía enferma en casa y no me apartaba de su lado, ella decía que seguía siendo el niño agarrado a las faldas de mami.

.

10 años después.

Mi madre sólo vivió un par de años más después del accidente, en mi sueño vivía enojado desde su muerte pero Rukia me ayudo a superarlo, mi sueño no fue profético y en ningún sentido porque apenas Rukia término la universidad nos casamos.

—¡Ichigo, tengo ganas de unas fresas con melocotón y encima chocolate líquido!

—Rukia, son las tres de la mañana, ¿Dónde quieres que lo consiga?

Estando acostado en la cama de nuestra habitación leía un libro cuando Rukia abrió la puerta del baño con fuerza y Dios, ella usaba un babydoll negro transparente, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación se veía endiabladamente sexy.

Me quede sin habla, mi entrepierna se levantó y se endureció . Ella soltó su cabello largó, la quería ya, ahora.

—¿Vienes o voy por ti enana?

—Si vienes debes hacerlo con delicadeza.

Estaba bajando de la cama, ya la necesitaba

—No, no seré gentil.

—Lo serás o lastimarás al bebé.

—¿Qué?

Me entrego una prueba de embarazo, me acerque y era positiva.

—¿Estas segura enana? —no podía ocultar mi sonrisa.

—Si.

Aventé la prueba lejos y la abrace con tanto amor que sentí ganas de llorar.

—Te amo Rukia, te amo demasiado.

—Yo a ti Ichigo.

—¿Por eso dijiste lo de las fresas y el melocotón?

—¿Eres idiota? Tiene doble sentido, por eso me vestí así.

—Maldita enana endiablada.

Nos fundimos en un beso apasionado.

En cualquier otra muerte, en cualquier otra vida nos reencontráremos y aunque tengamos otra pareja siempre sabremos que nos pertenecemos. Que ella y yo somos uno sólo, ella mi luna, yo su sol.

Fin


End file.
